Frío recuerdo
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Tayuya se entera de que Haku ha muerto. Al saberlo, se jacta de qué sus conclusiones al conocerlo habían sido más que ciertas. Aún así, siempre tendría presente su frío recuerdo. One-Shot.


_**Frío recuerdo**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Éstos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo escribo sólo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Espero les guste. Edité la historia porque me gustaba el argumento, pero cuando la re-leí no me encantó la redacción. Así que espero que les guste.**_

* * *

><p>Tayuya se encontraba en la habitación en la que Orochimaru la había hospedado, dentro de una de sus muchas guaridas, desde que ella había decidido formar parte de sus más fieles subordinados. Hacía mucho desde eso.<p>

A veces le parecía increíble pensar en su situación actual y compararla con su pasado. Cuando no era más que una niña huérfana, con sed de pelea y sangre, pero sin un Kekkei Genkai ni alguna habilidad innata para luchar. Una chica común y corriente, que aspiraba a más poder del que nadie en su pueblo pobre y sin vida podría imaginar.

Sin embargo, desde niña siempre fue considerada como un demonio entre los pueblerinos pacíficos que no querían saber nada sobre la guerra que en ese momento azotaba y les afectaba de manera directa.

Harta de ese ambiente que tanto aborrecía, decidió huir de ahí. Renegando de su pasado, fue que se unió a Orochimaru.

Ahora, en ese momento, no podía evitar sonreír con satisfacción ante el agotamiento que la invadía tras entrenar desde el amanecer hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Disfrutaba esos momentos, pues le mostraban su valía como guerrera en las filas de Orochimaru.

No era un secreto para nadie que él quería ver la aldea de Konoha arder en un infierno caótico. Sus subordinados eran conscientes de que estaba planeando un golpe de estado para infiltrarse en los próximos exámenes Chūnin

Miraba el techo de su habitación, hecho de piedra como las paredes y el piso. No era acogedora ni hogareña, pero eso no le importaba. La mayoría de su tiempo lo invertía en entrenar.

Secándose el sudor de su frente, sintió algo que se removía debajo de su ropa. Sacó un collar, escondido en su ropa. Se lo habían regalado, justo el día que huyó en busca de Orochimaru. Era especial. Jamás había sido una mujer sentimental ni mucho menos, pero al observar su collar su instinto asesino se calmaba, dejando en ella una sensación tranquilizante diferente a la que sentía al entrenar.

Hace cuatro años, la persona que se la había dado era especial. Única. Paz dentro del caos. Luz en la oscuridad. Lealtad en la traición por ambición. Esperanza de crear, después de la destrucción.

Amor en el odio.

Haku.

_Tayuya caminaba por las calles desiertas de su pueblo natal. Se abrió paso entre escombros de una batalla de shinobi que destrozó algunas viviendas. Miraba con fascinación los restos de un incendio que se propagó durante la batalla. Admirando lo poco que había sobrevivido, se detuvo en seco al toparse con un chico que reconocía._

_Todos hablaban de él. Los rumores abundaban sobre él y sus habilidades innatas. Su Kekkei Genkai, el Elemento Hielo._

_Maldito suertudo._

_A diferencia de ella, él no tenía que esforzarse lo más mínimo para conseguir poder. Solamente tendría que pulir sus habilidades y ya. No tenía que hacer nada para ser reconocido; ya lo era. E inclusive podría atraer con facilidad la atención de sujetos como Orochimaru._

_Por eso, ella lo odiaba. A él y a cualquiera de su clase. No eran más que estúpidos ególatras, pavoneándose y jactándose de ser la élite, considerando que nadie estaba a su nivel. Imbéciles con el ego por los cielos._

_-¡Deja de hacer eso! - ladró, al joven que se encontraba sentado en el suelo con apariencia vulnerable. Digno de un miserable callejero._

_El joven permaneció en silencio, mirándola sin entender. No se movía de su sitio, ni parecía querer hacerlo cosa que enfurecía aún más a Tayuya._

_-¡Levántate, deja de fingir! Tú solo puedes acabar con este patético pueblo sin sudar siquiera. Pero no, ¡sólo te humillas de esta manera, cuando podrías unirte a las filas de un poderoso shinobi! ¡¿Por qué lo haces, eh?! -reclamó._

_El chico, movido por la curiosidad infantil, se acercó a ella. Ella, pensando que había abierto la boca demás y moriría en ese momento, retrocedió. No se le ocurría nada. Podía tomar un poco de escombro, lanzárselo en la cara y huir. Pero no llegaría muy lejos antes de que él pudiera hacer algo para liquidarla._

_Estúpida bocaza, estúpida bocaza._

_Sin embargo, contrario a lo que ella pensaba, Haku se limitó a tomar un mechón de su rojizo cabello y acariciarlo como si fuera una gema valiosa de su propiedad._

_-¿Q-Qué ha-haces...? - tartamudeó, impactada. Un nudo se formó en su estómago y la respiración se le cortó inesperadamente._

_-Tu cabello y tus ojos son preciosos.- respondió con simpleza.- Aunque berreas mucho. Soy Haku, ¿y tú eres?_

_El chico sonrió inocentemente._

_-Tayuya.- respondió intentando sonar altanera, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas por la cercanía de Haku la delataban. Ahora sí que era una presa fácil, pues estaba bajando la guardia, hipnotizada por esos ojos tan sinceros._

_-¿En serio, no finges? -cuestionó Tayuya después de un prolongado silencio, en el que Haku la miraba únicamente a ella, incomodándola. Él simplemente negó con la cabeza._

_Haku cortó la distancia que los separaba y juntó sus labios con los de Tayuya. Un roce efímero y dulce._

_La esperanza besando al inevitable caos._

_-T-tú... me has... b-besado.- apenas pudo hablar en cuanto Haku se separó. El chico se limitó a sonreírle dulcemente._

_Tayuya seguía atónica ante lo sucedido. Mientras tanto, Haku aprovechó su estado petrificado para hacer uso de su Elemento Hielo y crear un colgante en forma circular. El Yin y el Yang._

_Se lo entregó a la desconcertada chica. Tayuya miró titubeante al chico del Hyōton, el cual con un asentimiento la ánimo a conservarlo._

_-¿Por qué me lo das? - preguntó recuperada, eso de tartamudear como idiota empezaba a molestarse._

_Ante su pregunta, Haku simplemente se encogió de hombros._

_No. ¡No podía ser posible!_

_Le era difícil creer que el chico fuera tan inocente. ¡Era imposible, en ese mundo lleno de maldad y perversión! Calculando, ambos tendrían la misma edad, y sin embargo ella ya estaba considerando buscar al afamado Orochimaru. Pero él, a la vista tan vulnerable pero con capacidades letales... le daba pena. Sí, pena. Porque personas como él eran fácilmente manipulados por bastardos como, precisamente, Orochimaru._

_-¿Esto está hecho con hielo, no? - preguntó indiferente, volviendo a la normalidad. Haku, sin perder su sonrisa, asintió.- ¿Significa que se va a derretir con el tiempo, no? - espetó con sarcasmo._

_-No. Mientras yo siga vivo, ese collar permanecerá así.- simplificó sin mayores detalles. Tayuya arqueó las cejas, incrédula.- Por ahora, me tengo que ir._

_Con un vago gesto de mano se alejó sonriendo, para caminar en dirección de un hombre de estatura considerable que lo esperaba a lo lejos. Cargaba en su espalda una gran espada y su rostro estaba cubierto por vendas._

Tayuya suspiró tras recordar a Haku. Cerró los ojos por un momento, encerrando el collar en su mano mientras se adormilaba. Se quedó dormida al poco rato.

Al despertar, sintió que su mano estaba húmeda. Despabilándose, se dio cuenta de que el collar se había derretido.

Entendió de inmediato lo que significaba. Haku estaba muerto.

-Imbécil, siempre lo supe. No fuiste más que un arma.- espetó molesta.- Igual que yo.- bufó.

No lloró. No se lamentó. Ni mucho menos rezó porque su alma encontrase el descanso eterno. Porque sabía que él en vida había sido tan puro que no dudaba que fuera así.

Además, aunque él estuviera muerto y el collar derretido, siempre tendría presente su frío recuerdo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Eso ha sido todo! ¡Espero que les haya gustado!<strong>_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


End file.
